


Home is with you

by HelloAll



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec with a small appearance from Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAll/pseuds/HelloAll
Summary: Basically Alec and Magnus shut themselves off from the rest of the world until the real world calls them back three days later. Kind of a second part to The Morning After.One-shot...Maybe...





	

Alec was sound asleep when he was woken up by his phone blaring. Frowning he cracked open his eyes and looked around. He was laying on Magnus's chest practically bear hugging him. Dropping his head back down he closed his eyes as the phone continued to ring. When it finally stopped he thought that was the end of it but once again it began ringing. Groaning he got up and retrieved the phone from his pants pocket that rested beside the bed. He turned it completely off before laying back down on top of Magnus. Locking his arms around his waist he slowly started to drift back to sleep. It didn't last long before he felt Magnus shift under him and he tightened his hold. "No." He mumbled. "Don't."

Magnus gave him a soft chuckle. "I think the others might be missing the head of the institute."

"So...I've got more important things to worry about." Alec replied. 

"Even though it sounds like a lovely idea I don't think we can lock ourselves in here forever darling." Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair. "It's been three days now...we're going to have to return to the real world sooner or later. The cup is still out there and the sword-"

Alec groaned. "I don't want to talk about that Magnus...I just want to stay here with you...forever."

Magnus sighed. "Forever...forever with you sounds heavenly."

Alec paused before sitting up in the bed. Looking down at Magnus he cradled his jaw with his hands. "Listen to me, no matter what happens I will be with you...forever, don't ever forget that." Leaning down he pressed a long and lingering kiss to Magnus's lips. One that deepens as fingers weaves through his hair. He didn't want to talk about the future. A future where Magnus would one day be without him. Right now all he wanted was to be with Magnus. To touch him, kiss him, love him and just be close to him. Pulling back he rested his head against his, eyes still closed. "I don't want to go."

"But you have too." Magnus says running his hand down Alec's face. "The institute needs you."

Alec nodded and opened his eyes. "Fine but as soon as I'm done there I'm coming back."

Magnus smiled. "That's fine with me, as far as I'm concerned this is your home now."

"Our home." Giving Magnus one last long kiss he gets up and proceeds to gather his scattered clothes. Grabbing his phone he turned it back on and it immediately went off. "Damn it Jace." Instead of answering the phone he sent him a text before sitting on the bed to lace up his boots. He feels the bed dip behind him and soon a pair of arms were around his neck, a pair of lips on his neck. "Magnus, this isn't helping."

"But it's helping me." Magnus whispers against his ear. "I could get use to this though...waking up with you next to me."

"So can I." Just then his phone beeped again and he reached down and turned to off. "Alright now I really have to go." 

Magnus groaned but moves away. "I suppose I should get up as well. Brooklyn is nothing without its high warlock." 

Alec smiled and threw on his jacket. "Hey do you think you can make me a portal back to the institute?"

"Anything for you darling." Magnus got up onto his knees and within seconds make a portal. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss."

Alec moves quickly and pulls Magnus into a kiss. One that like always melted into something more. He felt hands slide under his shirt, fingers raking up and down his chest. 

"Are you serious right now Alec!"

Alec froze and turned to find Jace standing there just outside the portal. "Really?"

"Really?" Jace says. "You've been hiding out here for three days. Ignoring my calls, ignoring Izzy's calls...what the hell?"

"Always lovely to see you Jace." Magnus says moving back against the headboard.

Jace just shook his head. "Lets go Alec." With that he walked back through the portal and into Alec's bedroom.

Alec started to go but looked back at Magnus. "Hey just so you know, these past three days, best days of my life."

Magnus smiled. "This is only the beginning darling."

"Love you"

"Love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wasn't sure how the whole portal thing works. I wasn't sure if another person is able to see the portal wherever it opens on the other side so if I wrote that scene out wrong please correct me.


End file.
